1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carburetors and more particularly to supporting apparatus for carburetor controlling cam plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional type of carburetor may have a choke valve cam plate, a throttle valve cam plate and the like supported on a driving shaft driven and rotated by a control prime mover. Therein the choke valve is controlled for opening by the choke valve cam plate and the throttle valve is controlled for opening by the throttle valve cam plate. The choke valve cam plate and the throttle valve cam plate are supported on the driving shaft and are rotatable together with the driving shaft. However, the driving shaft is not always sufficiently perfect in its supporting function as to prevent a relative phase shift between the choke valve cam plate and the throttle valve cam plate. In such case, it becomes difficult to control the choke valve and the throttle valve for opening with sufficiently great precision.